


The Scent of Pine and Chocolate

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Modern AU, i did a thing, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Marco loves the holiday season and Jean isn't a enthusiastic. There's also a lot of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Pine and Chocolate

A myriad of clouds covered the black night sky. Snow fell, tumbling through the air before hitting the ground. The only light came from a solitary streetlamp that gave off a warm yellow light. Gradually, the flakes of snow grew bigger and bigger, landing on the already fallen snow. As the hours ticked on, the snow grew in height, beginning to block some doors. By the time that dawn had finally arrived, snow had reached the height of four feet. This created a huge problem, seeing as how most citizens soon had to leave for work. A curse to most, but a blessing to some, this snowstorm had cancelled school for the weary students who slaved away every day.

“Jean, wake up!” Marco leaned against the wooden doorframe of his boyfriends room.

“Five more minutes…” Jean groaned, burying his face in his pillow. “Wait a secon-” He shot a swift glance toward his beside clock. It’s shiny digital face read: 7:58. “Fuck!” He shouted dashing out of bed, beginning his frantic searching for his backpack. Marco just watched, amused.

“Hey Jean.” Marco chuckled lightly.

“Wha-? Why the fuck aren’t yo-” Jean turned around, bag in one hand.

“Look outside.” Jean rushed over to the window and tore open the curtains. On the ground lay a full four feet of snow, the amount in their yard growing due to the frantic shoveling of their neighbors.

“No school?” Jean asked, staring out the window into the still falling snow

. “That’s right. The forecast says it’ll keep snowing until tonight.” Marco joined him by the window.

“Then why the hell’d you wake me up?” Jean grumbled, taking his gaze from the window.

“I wanted to show you something.” Taking his hand, Marco dragged his boyfriend into the hall.

“When the hell did you do this?” Jean asked, looking at the living room before him. Everything from Santa to snowmen were on any flat surface that was available. By the front window the proud fir tree stood, not a decoration hung from its many spiky branches.

“I got woken up by the neighbor’s snow blower.” Marco confessed. “I couldn’t get back to sleep so I decorated. I didn’t decorate the tree because I wanted to decorate it with you.”

Just then, a loud cracking sound was heard followed by a shrill beep that slowly faded out. All light not filtering in through the windows was gone.

“Shit…” Jean walked across the kitchen and looked out into their tiny backyard. The power transformer had fallen due to the sheer weight of the snow. “Great. Just great.”

“Well it’s not all bad. I mean what we could do in the meantime…” And that’s how Jean ended up shoveling snow off his roof. Every shovelful was thrown off the roof and into a growing pile on the ground.

“Jean!” Marco called from the ground. In his hands he held two steaming mugs. Jean turned around so quickly, he nearly fell off the roof into the growing snow pile. “I brought you coffee.”

“Great, give me a sec.” Jean yelled back, setting off down the ladder. Just then, his foot slipped causing him to fall in the large pile of snow.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Marco set down the mugs and rushed over to his fallen boyfriend.

“Fine, thanks.” Jean grumbled, pulling himself out of the fluffy white snow. “Damn, that hurt less than I expected. Now, you said something about coffee?”

Marco retrieved the two mugs and handed one to Jean. Both stared up at the cloudy firmament above them. Small flakes of snow shimmering through the cold air.

“You sure you’re fine?” Marco asked, eyes still trained on the sky. “I mean you did just fall off a roof.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I fell into a five-foot pile of snow, not onto solid concrete.” Jean sighed, sipping his coffee.

After this the day dragged on slowly, nothing really happening. I suppose you could count the electrician who came by at one to fix the transformer. We will pick the story back up just after the sun had set.

Jean had just finished getting the last of the snow off of the sidewalk that ran alongside his street. The snow was lightly falling and was getting smaller with each passing hour. When he finally returned inside his house he was greeted by the starting notes of Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas is You.

“Dude what?” Jean stopped dead in his tracks

. “Hmm?” Marco stepped into the entryway a sheet of cookies in his hands. He was wearing a dorky Christmas apron. “I’m making sugar cookies.” “Why?” “So we can eat them.” Marco replied simply.

“And the music is necessary because?” Jean put his hands up in a sort of helpless gesture.

“It’s Christmastime!”

“Ugh…...” Jean grumbled, taking off his jacket. “Yesterday was December 1st it’s too early for this shit.”

“Once Thanksgiving has ended it is immediately the Christmas season.” Marco explained setting down the cookies on the kitchen table.

“But-” Jean started.

“No whining, otherwise you don’t get any cookies at all this month. And don’t even think about trying to steal any I’ll find out. Don’t ask how I’ll find out, I will find out.” Marco turned to get something off of the stove.

“Fine, I’m sorry. I won’t whine anymore.” Jean grumbled. “At least not when you’re around.” He then said under his breath.

“C’mon and help me frost these cookies.” Marco beckoned to his boyfriend. And the two worked on the cookies for about ten minutes before the oven beeped. Marco turned around and retrieved this new batch of cookies. The warm aroma of chocolate wafted through the house combining with the crisp scent of pine that hung in the air.

“More cookies?” Jean asked turning from the cookies he’d been frosting.

“These are for that party this weekend.” Marco set the cookies on the stovetop. “Since you seem to have finished with those cookies, I was hoping we could decorate the tree.”

“Okay.” Jean sighed, getting up from where he sat.

Both began decorating the fir tree that had been sitting in their living room for no more than 24 hours. First, a string of colourful lights that failed to light up.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Jean complained.

“Calm down, we have more lights in the attic. I’ll be right back.” Marco left in search of more lights. Jean sat in the living room glowering at the broken lights on the floor. Music still played, ringing through the house with a boundless cheer that is most commonly heard in Christmas carols. Soon, Marco returned with three separate strings of lights.

“Let’s try this again.” Jean took the first string of lights and plugged it into the wall. Nothing. The second string. Nothing once again. They tried the third string. And it, failed to light up much to their dismay.

“YOU LITTLE…” Jean began shouting obscenities at the non-functional strings of lights. “And now we can’t decorate the tree.”

“We can get new lights tomorrow, don’t worry about it so much.” Marco sat down on the floor next to his boyfriend.

“But now we can’t decorate…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened to the guy who didn’t want to decorate no more than twenty minutes ago?”

“I-I-I just started caring, okay” Jean breathed, looking at the floor.

“You don’t have to start liking the holidays for me you know.” Marco smiled.

“No it’s just, I think everything’s starting to get to get to me. Partially the cookies. Mostly the cookies.”

“I’m glad you’ve changed your mind! We can decorate the tree tomorrow night.” Marco planted a light kiss atop his boyfriend’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, so if you hate it don't be too harsh. I've never written a shipping fic before and so I think this isn't too bad. I'm really wishy-washy about my writing.


End file.
